My Hero Academia Season 4
|chardesigner=Yoshihiko Umakoshi |composer= |animator= |episodes= |manga= |run= July 6, 2019 (Premiere) (Anime Expo)https://www.funimation.com/blog/2019/06/14/my-hero-academia-s4-at-ax-2019/ October 12, 2019https://moetron.net/post/185560824570/a-preview-of-the-new-visual-for-the-my-hero |timeslot= / (Saturdays at 5:30PM JST) |studio = Bones |broadcaster=Funimation |previous=Season 3 }} Season 4 of the ''My Hero Academia'' anime was announced in the 44th issue of the 2018 Weekly Shonen Jump magazine, and will begin airing in Japan on October 12, 2019. A direct sequel to Season 3, this season will continue covering the Shie Hassaikai Arc. Story Promotional material for Season 4 showed the anime will primarily cover the events of the Shie Hassaikai Arc of the manga. Production History As had been done previously, this season was first confirmed to be in the works at the end of the final episode of season three, which had aired days before the Shonen Jump issue containing the announcement was released.My Hero Academia Anime Gets 4th Season: https://www.animenewsnetwork.com/news/2018-09-29/my-hero-academia-anime-gets-4th-season/.137465 On May 26, 2019, the Japanese music label Legendoor announced that had returned to compose the soundtrack for this season.https://twitter.com/legendoor/status/1132825977199796224 Hayashi would later confirm this himself on social media just one week later.https://www.instagram.com/p/ByP7nbZJZGy/ On June 6, 2019, Funimation announced that it had acquired the season for international streaming through it's FunimationNow service. https://twitter.com/MHAOfficial/status/1136770071005675520 On June 16, 2019, it was announced that it will premiere on October 12, 2019. Cast List of Episodes |} Soundtrack As with the previous seasons, this season's soundtrack will be composed by . Opening Theme Episodes 64-??: 「Polaris」 by BLUE ENCOUNT Ending Theme Episodes 64-⁇: 「Koukai no Uta」 by Sayuri Promotional Material Season 4 Announcement Page.png|Season 4 announcement page from Weekly Shonen Jump. Season 4 Visual Page and PV.png|''Jump's page revealing the second key visual and the season's airdate. Key Visuals Season 4 Promotional Teaser 1.png|The first key visual, featuring Izuku and Mirio in their hero costumes. The tagline reads, "I'll become your hero!" Season 4 Poster 1.png|The second key visual, featuring Mirio, Sir Nighteye and Izuku in their hero costumes and in the background the silhouettes of Overhaul and Eri. Season 4 Poster 2.png|The third key visual, featuring students of Class 1-A, the Big 3, Sir Nighteye and All Might in their hero costumes. Season 4 Poster 3.png|The fourth key visual, featuring Izuku, Ochaco, Tsuyu, Eijiro, the Big Three, Eri, Overhaul, Sir Nighteye, Eraserhead, and Fatgum. Promotional Videos ヒロアカ4期制作決定！／『僕のヒーローアカデミア』TVアニメ第4期発表映像|Season 4 announcement video. 『僕のヒーローアカデミア』（ヒロアカ）TVアニメ第4期PV第1弾|The first promotional video for the fourth season. 『僕のヒーローアカデミア』（ヒロアカ）TVアニメ4期PV第2弾／10月12日放送スタート／毎週土曜夕方5 30 読売テレビ・日本テレビ系全国29局ネット|The second promotional video for the fourth season. 『僕のヒーローアカデミア』（ヒロアカ）TVアニメ4期PV第3弾／10月12日（土）夕方5 30放送スタート／OPテーマ：「ポラリス」BLUE ENCOUNT|The third promotional video for the fourth season, featuring the opening theme "Polaris". Character Designs Mirio Togata Hero Costume TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Mirio's colored character design for the anime. Nejire Hado Hero Costume TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Nejire's colored character design for the anime. Tamaki Amajiki Hero Costume TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Tamaki's colored character design for the anime. Sir Nighteye TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Sir Nighteye's colored character design for the anime. Bubble Girl TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Bubble Girl's colored character design for the anime. Taishiro Toyomitsu TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Fat Gum's colored character design for the anime. Eri TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Eri's colored character design for the anime. Ryuko Tatsuma TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Ryukyu's colored character design for the anime. Juzo Moashi TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Centipeder's colored character design for the anime. Ken Takagi TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Rock Lock's colored character design for the anime. Trivia *This is the first time in which the show will not begin airing in Japan during the spring anime season. While this season will retain its timeslot on ''YTV and NTV, the baseball manga aired in its stead during that time. https://twitter.com/pKjd/status/1070606556218064897 **This also marks the first time in which this season will be airing during the fall. References Site Navigation de:My Hero Academia Staffel 4 fr:My Hero Academia - Saison 4 Category:Anime Category:Seasons Category:Season 4